its_a_random_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
ALEXANDER HAMILTON
HOW DOES A BASTARD ORPHAN SON OF A (WE DONT SAY THAT WORD HERE) AND A SCOTSMAN DROPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF A FORGOTTEN SPOT IN THE CARIBBEAN BY PROVIDENCE IMPOVERISHED IN SQUALOR GROW UP TO BE A HERO AND A SCHOLAR THE TEN DOLLAR FOUNDING FATHER WITHOUT A FATHER GOT A LOT FARTHER BY WORKING A LOT HARDER BY BEING A LOT SMARTER BY BEING A SELF STARTER BY FOURTEEN THEY PLACED HIM IN CHARGE OF A TRADING CHARTER AND EVERYDAY WHILE SLAVES WERE BEING SLAUGHTERED AND CARTED AWAY ACROSS THE WAVES HE STRUGGLED AND KEPT HIS GUARD UP INSIDE HE WAS LONGING FOR SOMETHING TO BE A PART OF THE BROTHER WAS READY TO BEG STEAL BORROW OR BARTER THEN A HURRICANE CAME AND DEVASTATION REIGNED OUR MAN SAW HIS FUTURE DRIP DRIPPING DOWN YHE DRAIN PUT A PENCIL IN HIS TEMPLE CONNECTED IT TO HIS BRAIN AND HE WROTE HIS FIRST REFRAIN A TESTAMENT TO HIS PAIN WELL THE WORD GOT AROUNDDDD THEY SAID THIS KID IS INSANE MAN TOOK UP A COLLECTION JUST TO SEND HIM TO THE MAINLAND GET YOUR EDUCATION DONT FORGET FROM WHENCE YOU CAME AND THE WORLD IS GONNA KNOW YOUR NAME WHATS YOUR NAME MAN ALEXANDER HAMILTON insert audience screaming MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON AND THERES A MILLION THINGS I HAVENT DONE BUT JUST YOU WAIT JUST YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WAIIT WHEN HE WAS TEN HIS FATHER SPLIT FULL OF IT DEBT RIDDEN TWO YEARS LATER SEE ALEX AND HIS MOTHER BED RIDDEN HALF DEAD SITTING IN THEIR OWN SICK THE SCENT THICK AND ALEX GOT BETTER BUT HIS MOTHER WENT QUICK MOVED IN WITH A COUSIN THE COUSIN COMMITED (DEAD) LEFT HIM WITH NOTHING BUT RUINED PRIDE SOMETHING NEW INSIDE A VOICE SAYING ALEX YOU GOTTA FEND FOR YOURSELF HE STARTED RETREATING AND READING EVERY TREATISE ON THE SHELF THERE WOULDVE BEEN NOTHING LEFT TO DO FOR SOMEONE LESS ASTUTE HE WOULDVE BEEN DEAD OR DESTITUTE WITHOUT A CENT OF RESTUTION STARTED WORKING CLERKING FOR HIS LATE MOTHERS LANDLORD TRADING SUGAR CANE AND RUM AND ALL THE THINGS HE CANT AFFORD SCAMMING FORRR EVERY BOOK HE CAN GET HIS HANDS ON PLANNING FOR THE FUTURE SEE HIM NOWWW AS HE STANDS ON THE BOW OF A SHIP HEADED FOR A NEW LAND IN NEW YORK YOU CAN BE A NEW MAN IN NEW YORK YOU CAN BE A NEW MAN ' (JUST YOU WAIT) '''IN NEW YORK YOU CAN BE A NEW MAN ' (JUST YOU WAIT) '''IN NEW YORK YOU CAN BE A NEW MAN NEWWWW YORK NEWWWWWYORK JUST YOU WAIIIIIIIIIT ALEXANDER HAMILTON (ALEXANDER HAMILTON) WE ARE WAITING IN THE WINGS FOR YOU (WAITING IN THE WINGS FOR YOU) YOU COULD NEVER BACK DOWN YOU NEVER LEARNED TO TAKE YOUR TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OH ALEXANDER HAMILTON (ALEXANDER HAMILTON) WHEN AMERICA SINGS FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WILL THEY KNOW WHAT YOU OVERRRRRRRRCAME WILL THEY KNOW YOU REWROTE YOUR GAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THE WORLD ' '''WILL NEVERRRRRRRRRR ' 'BEEEE ' 'THEEEE ' '''SAMEEEEEEEE OHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE SHIP IS IN THE HARBOR NOW SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT HIM (JUST YOU WAIT) ANOTHER IMMIGRANT COMING UP FROM THE BOTTOM (JUST YOU WAIT) HIS ENEMIES DESTROYED HIS REP AMERICA FORGOT HIM WE FOUGHT WITH HIM ME I DIED FOR HIM ME I TRUSTED HIM ME I LOVED HIM AND ME IM THE DAMN FOOL THAT SHOT ''' '''HIM THERES A MILLION THINGS I HAVENT DONE BUT JUST YOU ''' '''WAIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT WHATS YOUR NAME MAN ALEXANDER HAMILTON Category:Mist is doing that thing where she types up all the lyrics again oh no